Always Watching Out For You
by angelkissesfromcas
Summary: Sam keeps seeing Lucifer and remembers when he knew Dean would always watch out for him.


Sam looks around the old library in Bobby's house. Lucifer was sitting on the table across from his seat on the couch. He was trying to avoid looking at him.

"Hey Sammy, why're you ignoring me?" He asked. Sam closed his eyes and pressed his thumb against the scar on the palm of his hand. Lucifer kept talking and Sam kept pressing the scar. He Had his knees against his chest when Dean walked into the room.

"Sam, whats wrong? Is it Lucifer?" Dean asked and Sam nodded hid head, tears brimming his eyes.

"Make it stop Dean," Sam whispered brokenly. Dean sat down on the couch and pulled Sam against his chest. Sam tucked his face into Deans neck and Dean rubbed his hand up and down Sams back.

"I'll try baby. I'll try," Dean whispered into Sams hair. Sam peeked up to Lucifer who was smirking at them. Sam knew Dean actually couldn't help but he liked to believe that Dean, his big brother who can protect him from everything, can save him from Lucifer. It reminded him of the first time he really knew that Dean would protect him.

"Winchester!" Someone yelled from across the parking lot. Sam rolled his eyes and turned around.

"Not today Kenedy. Please," Sam said and Kenedy and his crew laughed and walked closer.

"You think you're so high and mighty. With your 'mysterious' ways," Kenedy took a step closer. Sam took a step back.

"I dont want to fight you. Please," Sam pleaded. People started gathering around. Kenedy smiled and started to turn around then punched Sam right on his cheek bone. He tried again and Sam managed to block it but one of Kenedy's goons punched Sam in the stomache. They kicked and punched Sam over and over until someone came running towards them.

"Hey!" The person yelled and Sam recognized it as being Dean. Dean ran over to them and immeadiatly punched Kenedy in the face. Sam looked up from his place curled up on the sidewalk and watched as his brother punched the other boys that attacked Sam.

"Don't Fuck with my brother!" Dean said after he took care of the other two boys he knelt down next to Sam. Everyone started to clear out by now which Sam was grateful for.

"Hey, hey, hey, are you okay?" Dean asked and Sam started to nod but started shaking his head.

"They kicked me in the stomache, a lot," Sam said and Dean winced in smpathy. Sam felt nauseous. "What are you even doing here?"

"I came to pick you up from school. Why didnt you take those dicks on? You could beat their asses!" Dean asked and Sam shrugged. Dean helped him get off the ground and helped him walk to the Impala.

"I didn't think they were going to attack me! They punched me and I wasn't expecting it and they kept kicking me an-" Sam's speech started to speed up and so did his breathing. Dean put his hand on the back of Sam's neck.

"Shhh, calm down, we're going to go back to the motel and get you cleaned up then we can order a pizza and watch TV," Dean said and Sam nodded taking a shaky breath. Dean nodded in return and ran his fingers through Sam's hair once and started the car.

He drives the short distance from the high school to the motel, his eyes on Sam almost the whole time. He wasn't extremly worried about Sam. He knew Sam has had worse with their life style and all. When they get to the motel Dean parks and helps Sam out of the car and into the room.

"Here sit down on the toilet and I'll help you clean out the cuts," Dean said and Sam nodded. Dean grabbed the First Aid kit from the table where their dad left it before heading out on another hunt. He walked back into the bathroom and kneeled down in front of Sam.

"I'm just gonna clean out the cut on your face and put a bandaid on it. Then I wanna check your torso to make sure there's no scrapes on it and see how bad the bruising is," Dean said.

"I love when you talk medical to me," Sam said weakly with a small smile. Dean smiled back and lightly swiped a wet wipe over the cut and placed a bandaid on it just like he said he would.

"Okay, take your shirt off," Dean said throwing away the trash. Sam grabbed the bottom of his shirt and tried to lift it over his head but groaned in pain.

"I can't lift my hands over my head. I hurts De," Sam whispered. Dean kissed Sam's forehead in smpathy.

"Okay. I'm going to help you," Dean said. He grabbed the bottom of Sam's shirt from his back and pulled it over his head with out ever lifting his arms.

"Thank you," Sam said. Dean looked at Sam's stomach and chest.

"There's some bruising but I think you'll live," Dean said.

"Could you maybe possibly carry me to my bed?" Sam asked in a small voice. Dean smiled and nodded. He picked Sam, who was almost as tall as him, up into his arms bridal style. He sat Sam down on the closest bed and walked to the freezer grabbing a bag or frozen peas and frozen corn used especially for ice packs. He also grabbed a few paper towels.

"I grabbed the peas and corn for your stomach," Dean said lightly pressing the peas wrapped in a paper towel against the bruising which s getting darker and darker by the minute. Sam winced at the feeling and Dean kissed right above where he was pressing the frozen peas.

"Dean I'm sorry," Sam whispered. Dean looked up in confusion.

"What could you possibly be sorry for?" Dean asked. He moved up so he was sitting against the headboard. Sam put his head on Dean's shoulder.

"For not beating up those guys. Sorry they got the best of me. Sorry you had to swoop in a save me," Sam said. Dean was surprisingly quiet for once. Sam waited a second and looked up at Dean.

"I will always protect you. From everything. No matter how big or small. I will always save you," Dean said and pulled Sam closer. Sam nodded and kissed Deans neck.

"I love you Dean," Sam said and Dean smiled.

"I know baby," Dean said.


End file.
